With You Now
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Link and Midna being together on their little honeymoon shortly after marrying and being together for good in the Twilight Realm. How their love has become so strong. Warning: LinkxMidna very sexy LEMON.


The Twilight Realm was just an amazing picture of beauty, very surreal, peaceful, and calm. Now that there was more time to admire it than the first time being here, what with having to defeat Zant and then go back to Hyrule to defeat Ganondorf and save Princess Zelda, there wasn't all the time in the world to admire the realm's beauty.

But now, here with his newly married bride, Link didn't miss a moment to admire all the picturesque beauty that the Twilight Realm had to offer. Having just married, the two came to the Twilight Realm, since it was much more laid back and a big account for privacy. Midna had a getaway little cottage on an isle floating away on its own away from the main lands, where she would often go to on Holiday just to have some time for herself. No one but her trusted workers (in case of emergency) knew of it, so they didn't have to worry about any invasive unwanted eyes watching.

Now the two were here, happily married for nearly 24 hours, having had their dream wedding back in Hyrule Castle along with a wondrous reception, and were ready to enjoy their honeymoon.

Link was out on the little terrace adjoined to the master bedroom of the cottage, gazing out to the endless twilight, admiring it. It was just so beautiful, he could stare at it for hours, and just feel endless peace and relaxation.

"Liiiink...you've been out here for twenty minutes!" Midna said in a mock whine, coming up behind him and bringing her arms around him and laying her head on his. He didn't even care that she was taller than he was. She was dressed in a light blue nightdress that came with a slip, tied at the front with a little bow, and let down her long, firery orange-red hair. "Come inside...."

Chuckling, Link patted her arms. "In a second, love. I just wanted to enjoy the twilight a little longer."

Midna giggled smugly. "Told you it was beautiful....how does it compare to a sunset in your world?"

"I wouldn't say that, they're both beautiful in their own right."

"Ah, touche."

Link turned around and embraced Midna back, looking up into her exotic eyes. "I love you, Midna. I still can't believe we're married now, it's..."

"I know, it's...well, awesome I guess." Midna blushed a little and smiled. It was a true, genuine smile rather than her usual devious, know-it-all smirks. "I love you too, Link...I'm seriously just so happy to be here with you now like this."

After Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight, in certainty of it being for the best, both she and Link on either side had fallen into depression, missing one another so much. They had tried to move on, to make a new life and never to forget one another, but to accept the fact they would never see each other again.

This went on for nearly three years, and nothing seemed to work. Link tried to pursue a relationship with Ilia, who later clearly saw that he was in love with someone else, which ended up in a mutual separation. Midna was courted by a couple of suitors, but turned them down. Telma's group, along with Link's friends across Hyrule and from Ordon, all noticed that Link just wasn't the same, and were really worried about him. Midna's friends, her younger brother, and her cousin, were worried about her and often tried to cheer her up.

In all, they were both miserable without each other, no matter how much they tried to hide it with their smiling faces and polite conversations.

Zelda summoned Link to the castle, saying that she had a message for him coming from the Sages. She knew of his feelings for Midna, since she was the only one he could tell when it came to the Twilight Princess. She explained that the Sages heard a message from the Goddesses, in which they wanted to speak to him in person about. Link went to the Mirror Chamber, along with Zelda, who was curious of what was going on. When they arrived there, they saw that the Mirror of Twilight was intact.

The Goddesses could see Link and Midna's plight, as the Sages said, and yet somehow it was the plan all along, to bring he Hero Chosen by the Gods and the Twilight Princess together, separate, and then fulfill their destiny, to merge the two realms into peace.

Link could barely contain his excitement, and just went into the Twilight Realm to see Midna, at long last. They met one another, and for the rest of the day, couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They spoke, they laughed, they cried, all day long. Midna even invited him to stay the night, despite his polite decline. Hell, she even made him sleep in her room with her! Secretly, of course.

They didn't do anything that night, other than kissing, cuddling, continuously saying "I love you", before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They courted for a few months, before Link couldn't take waiting and proposed to Midna, who of course said yes. They married three months later, marking a year since they had reunited and been together.

Now here they were.

Midna kissed Link, since she often dominated him in their relationship. He didn't complain, he was just happy to be with her. He kissed her back, holding her closer. Their kiss grew deeper, more passionate, especially since Midna was now working to remove his silvery ceremonial tunic similar to his Hero's Garb. Link drew in a gasp between kisses, but didn't protest. His hands ran along her arms and then along her sides, reaching her presumptuous breasts, giving them a playful squeeze, teasing her.

They stumbled into the bedroom, their hands running over each other wildly as their tongues battled for dominance. Midna took off her slip, Link removed his tunic, and they both fell onto the large bed, very gracelessly.

Midna held Link down, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips, grinding herself against his becoming-more-evident hard-on, causing the hero to moan loudly. The friction of their genital contact was getting to her too, as Midna threw her head back and moaned in pure ecstasy, gasping for breath.

Desperately trying to remove her nightdress, Link lifted the silky fabric a few inches, all the while running his hands along her soft skin. Midna took off her nightdress and tossed it onto a chair, then took off his shirt and tights. In a playful mood, Midna leaned down and buried Link's face into her chest, laughing as she did so.

Link's muffled laughter erupted from her chest, grabbing onto her flesh mounds, squeezing and playing with them as he licked the skin. Midna moaned softly at his actions, holding his head to keep him there. Link managed to break free from being smothered and teased and licked Midna's right breast, while his other hand played with her left. He switched to the other, smiling inwardly at her reactions, glad to know he was pleasing her.

"Link...! Ohh...Link...." Midna moaned. "Oh Goddesses....Link..."

"Midna..." Link whispered to her.

After a few moments, Midna got an idea and got off him, laying on her side with her head facing Link's legs. She motioned for him to the same. Before he could ask what she was doing, her mouth went straight for his groin, gently grasping it with her hand and licking it like a lolly. In turn, her opening came into Link's view. Link caught on then, seeing what she was doing. He brought her closer and then licked along her folds, gently parting them.

It was win-win pleasure giving without having to go one at a time.

Midna suckled, licked, and even lightly nibbled on Link's member, having to pause often and let go and release her loud ecstatic moans as Link's hot mouth was doing such incredible things to her also. Link in turn pleasured her with his mouth also, his tongue plunged inside her as he nibbled on her sensitive nub, pausing and pulling away too as the pleasure got too intense and he needed to breathe.

They continued at this for some time, before Midna couldn't take it anymore and came, loudly crying out while his member was still in her mouth, which caused vibration on his part, and not mention her grip tightening. It added to the stimulation so much that it also sent Link into a violent climax, spilling his seed into her.

Taking a few moments to breathe, Link tasted her lovejuices, but made sure to leave enough at her opening since it was a natural lubricant, after all. Midna nearly choked, but swallowed his seed, which was salty, but had an interesting taste that just spelled "Link" so much.

Moments later, Midna took action again and lay Link onto his back, climbing on top of him again. She smirked and stroked his groin, getting it back into action again, adding some of his seed to act as a lubricant.

"Now it's time for the best part...." Midna purrred, positing herself over him.

"H-Huh?" Link blinked at this, and barely had time to react when she entered his groin into her opening, causing him to gasp. "M-Midna!!!"

The Twilight Princess uttered a hiss in pain, not used to insertation like this, but it melted away after a moment and she began bouncing her body up and down, thrusting him in and out of her, as if she'd been riding a horse. Link grabbed onto her hips for support, thrusting himself upward to assist her.

Their bed bounced, their cries intermixed, and most of all their pleasure levels rose even higher than when they had gone down on each other. Midna bounced and bounced up and down his groin, her breasts flopping about and her head arching back as she moaned loudly. Link clutched at her hips, sometimes moving to squeeze her breasts, shutting his eyes and groaning deep in his throat as sweat matted his face, his hair flopping about.

"Ohhhh Link, ohhh YESS....!! Link!!!!!"

"M-Midna...Midna!!!! Midna!!! Oh Goddessess!!!!"

Within them the pleasures rose higher, and with one last thrusting, Link and Midna reached their peaks of orgasm, crying out each other's names so loud that the walls shook. In exhaustion, Midna collapsed on top of Link as they both now lay there, recovering from their intense love-making and getting their breathing back to normal.

After a few moments, Midna cuddled into Link, and he brought his arms around her lovingly. It was hard to believe it finally happened, they made love. The closest two people in love could get, and they made it there.

"Link...oh Link, that was just...well, amazing." Midna purred.

Link chuckled, stroking her hair. "Hey, you were amazing. I just sat back and took it."

"Pbbttt...you did not, Link. It takes two to tango."

"Oh, touche."

They both laughed and then shared a long kiss, perfectly aligning each other's bodies.

"I love you, Midna..."

"I love you too, Link...oh Goddesses, take me again...please..."

Link laughed and then rolled them over to be on top before they took each other away again.


End file.
